Love Hurts
by WWEBigeztFan
Summary: Love supposed to be wonderful,  somehow , right? Well, not for this girlfriend who has to stop 2 Divas from taking away her boyfriend


"Um, Haylie?" Sydney asked as she cautiously….and she does mean cautiously walked up to the Punk Diva who was leaning on against a wall who was balling her hands into fists, "is anything wrong?"

Haylie was silent before replying, "Nothing,"

"Then why are you looking like you're going to be punching someone at this moment…and if so, can it not be me by any chance?" Sydney asked.

"I have a match coming up, and I gotta prepare for it," Haylie replied simply.

"Oh, alright," Sydney walked away calling out to Haylie, "come find me after the match," then turned around a corner.

Haylie stood there for a few minutes before falling to the floor, pulled her knees to her chest and buried her head in them…if only she could tell _someone _what was really the matter?

"This 2 on 1 handicap match is scheduled for one fall. Introducing first, the team of Brie & Nikki, the Bella Twins!"

Brie & Nikki were doing their usual, annoying entrance to the ring, not knowing what they are going to get afterwards. When they entered the ring, they waited for their opponent.

_**There's a place downtown  
Where the freaks all come around  
It's a hole in the wall  
It's a dirty free for all**_

"And their opponent, from Long Island, New York, she is the Divas Champion & the WWE Champion Haylie Trudel!"

_Take it Off _by _Ke$ha _started as Haylie, wearing a Hell Bunny Emmy Top in Purple Tartan, Lip Service Circuitry Bootie Shorts in red and knee high orange Converse boots with the Divas Championship on her right shoulder and the WWE Championship on her abdomen. When she entered the ring, she posed for the fans, handed the ref her title belts, but instead on waiting for the bell to ring for the match to start, she instantly launched herself towards one of the Bellas and started beating the daylights out of her, then the ref pulled a struggling Haylie off of her, then the ref finally signalled for the bell to ring for the match to start.

**FF to the End**

After a Surgical Free to Nikki Bella (or Brie), Haylie pinned the Bella twin for the one two three

"Here is your winner, Haylie Trudel!"

**Backstage**

"Huh, I guess whatever was wrong with Haylie has the Bellas involved somehow," Sydney commented, "but what _exactly?" _then saw one of Haylie's other friend Eve walk up to Sydney and said, "What's up?"

"Nothing Eve, I'm just trying to figure out what was wrong with Haylie?" Sydney asked.

"Yeah what is wrong with Punky?" Eve asked.

"I don't know, earlier before her match, she looked like she was about to punch somebody for no reason whatsoever—and that somebody could've been me, and now, her seeing her beat the shit out of the Bellas up to the point where she might send the both of them to a nearby hospital—to me, it only meant that they had something involved in what was wrong, so…yeah," Sydney said with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Well," Eve started before having a thought pop in her head, "remember what as going on for a few weeks?"

"What? Mike was annoying all of us?" Sydney asked.

"No not that you moron, that's a whole different topic, but more specifically what was going on with the Bellas for a few weeks?" Eve asked.

Sydney thought of it for a few minutes until she said, "Ohh….yeah, the Bellas would get hurt….badly," Then she saw Haylie come into the back and she said, "Cogratulations Punky,"

"The fuck is up with everyone calling me Punky?" Haylie asked as she hugged Sydney then hugged Eve.

"It's a cute nickname," Sydney said with a smile on her face, "if you weren't Punky, you were simply going to be the boring Haylie,"

"I agree,"

Haylie was about to say something until she saw the Bella twins walk by the trio then Haylie said, "Hey, better stay away from him at all times,"

The twins stopped, turned to face the Punk Diva and Brie asked, "What if we don't?"

"Then I would personally make your life a living nightmare," Haylie hissed.

Nikki made a _pfft _sound before saying, "What can you do? You don't scare—"

_SMACK!_

Haylie couldn't take it anymore as she grabbed a nearby chair and smacked it on the side of Nikki's head, then she turned to Brie and asked, "Got something to say as well?"

Brie was silent as she ran away from Haylie, Sydney & Eve. "Well, I'll get out of here, see ya girls," Haylie said as she walked away.

"So are you sure you know what I was talking about earlier?" Eve asked.

"Yeah," Sydney said.


End file.
